


A Focus on Dipper

by transhinx



Series: 5th Graders AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dip are both love sick puppies, Dipper is a cinnamon roll, Fluff, Kid! Bill, M/M, Mabel is helpful, Those are my tags for almost everything I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes hand-in-hand with my other fic A Focus on Bill.</p><p>I can't summarize for my life, don't look at me like that.</p><p>(Discontinued until further notice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda goes to Mabel and Bill for a little but oh well

Dipper paced around his room. He was extremely confused about Bill. What were they? Were they dating? But they’re so young, would it be weird if they were dating? Were they just, I don’t know,  _ cuddle buddies _ ? No, no, that wouldn’t make sense. Should he ask? He could, but that would be so awkward, and Dipper asking would just make it ten times more awkward. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.  _ Well _ , he thought,  _ this is needlessly complicated _ . Moving over to his bed, he laid down and buried his face into his pillow.

There was a knock at his door, “Come in,” he mumbled. His door opened and Mabel walked in,

“Hey, bro, you alright?” she walked over to his bed and sat down.

Dipper sat up and looked at her with a furrowed brow, “No,” he sighed, “I don’t know what to do about Bill. I mean, I like him and I think he likes me too, but I don’t know what we are and I don’t want to say something wrong or make things awkward between us.” he buried his face in his hands.

Mabel nodded her head and began to rub Dipper’s leg, trying make him relax, “Well, didn’t you say you’ve done some more couple-y things?” she waggled her eyebrows, “Like kissing?”

Dipper blushed a bright red, “M-Mabel, please, not now. I’m not in the mood to be messed with.” he looked up at her with a kicked puppy look.

Mabel frowned slightly, but nodded her head in understanding, “Right, sorry.” she pursed her lips, “I could ask?”

Dipper’s eyes got wide and a smile tugged at his lips, “Mabel! You’re a genius! He’ll tell you and it won’t be awkward!” he hugged Mabel, “You’re the best!”

Mabel hugged back, “I am pretty great.” she smiled.

 

\----Time Skip----

 

Mabel and Dipper arrived at school, Dipper continued to walk to class while Mabel stayed and waited for Bill.

After a minute or two, Bill showed up. His walking got slower and he looked confused, “Uh, Mabel, was it? Where’s Dipper?” he asked, looking around.

Mabel faked unamusement, “That’s not important, B-”

“It’s ‘William’ to you, only Dipper can call me that. I don’t care that you’re twins, the rule still stands.” Mabel had hardly even started the word before ‘William’ cut her off. He crossed his arms, waiting for Mabel to continue.

“Right. Well then,  _ William _ . How are you and my brother? A happy couple?” she didn’t want to keep her act up for much longer, what if Bill thought she was rude?

Mabel could see Bill’s brow furrow slightly, his lip tugged downwards just a bit, but he regained his straight face, “Psh, yeah. We’re doing great, got a problem?”

Nope, she couldn’t do it anymore. Mabel sighed and looked down, “No, no, of course not,” she looked up at Bill and smiled, “You make Dipper very happy. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen him, so thank you.”

Bill felt his heart flutter,  _ Wow _ .

“But,” Mabel sighed, “what’s your guys’ relationship? He’s told me somethings and it seems confusing.”

Bill looked down, “I don’t know, I was actually planning on asking today after I…” his eyes got wider and he looked up, “Crap! Ugh, I was going to give Dipper the book today!” he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Mabel giggled lightly, “Hey, don’t worry. He’s here, just in the classroom.” 

Bill gave a grateful sigh, “Oh thank gods, that would’ve been  _ terrible _ .”

“We should get going, class will probably start soon.” Mabel started to walk towards the classroom. Bill followed her and they made it to class before the bell rang.

 

Bill tapped on his desk and ground his teeth together, why couldn’t the bell just ring? He just wanted to give the book to Dipper. Sighing, he put his face on the desk and began to drift off.

He woke up to Dipper’s giggling and the end of a bell. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, unzipping his backpack, “You should close your eyes.” Bill was still kind of tired, but pushed that aside to give Dipper his gift.

Dipper was confused, but closed his eyes anyways.

Bill took out the book and put it in Dipper’s hands, “Kay, you can open your eyes now,”

Dipper looked at what was in his hands and squealed, “Bill, oh my gosh! You- you got me the book!” he set it down on a desk and hugged Bill, “Thank you!”

Bill smiled and nuzzled his cheek into Dipper’s, “Of course, you wouldn’t shut up about it so I figured I might as well get you it.”

Dipper blushed and chuckled nervously, “R-right, sorry.” he pulled away from Bill to put the book into his backpack.

“No, no, it was cute. You got all excited about every little thing, it was adorable.” he smiled, taking Dipper’s hand once he was done. They made their way over to their special tree and sat down. Bill rubbed the back of Dipper’s hand with his thumb, “So, Pine Tree, what do you see us as?”

Dipper gasped and began to stutter, “I-I don’t… I-I’m not… I w-was going t-to ask you t-the same thing.” he finally managed to get out.

“Well then. I suppose I should answer.” Bill looked away, “I could see us together, or just being friends that do more couple-ish things.” 

Dipper nodded, “Yeah… do you… do you  _ want  _ us to be together?” he looked over at Bill.

Bill looked back, “Hell yeah I do! Thing is though, we’re young and fragile little creatures. There’s always the chance that one of us could lose the affection for the other, which would mean a break up, leaving the other heart broken. Sure, they’d get over it, but I don’t think breaking each other's hearts is on our bucket lists.” he gave a small smile, “Or, we could fall deep into the void of love and never be able to crawl out. We could stay together for as long as we live. Going through middle school, high school, college, and everything else together. Through all the awkward phases and bad choices. All the ups and downs would only bring us closer, we’d have our fights, but our lovey dovey moments would outweigh them. People would look at us and feel envy because of our sickly sweet romance that they could never have.” he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, “Or just anywhere in between.”

Dipper held a wide eyed poker face,  _ christ, Bill put a lot of thought into this _ .

Bill looked over at him, “What?”  _ Was he scared? _

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” 

Bill turned away and blushed, “Wha-pfft…. yeah.” he muttered.

Dipper put his head on Bill’s shoulder, “I hope we get the second one. I bet you’d go through cringier phases.” he teased.

Bill laughed, “Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Pine Tree.”

 

Once again, the bell was being a jerk and rang. Bill stood up and helped Dipper. Walking to class,Dipper realised something.

He still didn’t know what he and Bill were.


	2. Bill's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to Bill's house and learns more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I've been working on this for weeks. I just feel like this needs updated.  
> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
> I'm having a harder time writing with Dipper, and I don't know whyyyyy

It was Friday, the school bell had just rang and all the kids ran out of school.

Dipper walked hand-in-hand with Bill, smiling.  
“So, Pine Tree!” Bill chuckled nervously, that’s odd.

Dipper looked over at the the taller, “Yeah?”  
The nervous laughter returned as Bill rubbed the back of his neck, “I know this is kinda an awkward time to ask, but do you, uh, wanna spend the night at my house?” he smiled with his brows furrowed and eye wide with… fear? That’s a new one.

Dipper smiled and nodded his head, “I’ll have to ask my parents, but if they yes, I’d love to!” though Dipper was screaming internally, Bill seemed nervous enough without having the weight of the brunet’s own nervousness.  
Giving a sigh of relief, Bill smiled.  
Dipper looked around, once he spotted his mother’s car, he let go of Bill’s hand and walked towards it, leaving his blond friend to stand alone awkwardly.

The shorter boy tapped on the car’s window. His mom shot him a confused glance, but rolled the window down.

“Hey Mom! Can I go to my friend’s house to spend the night?” he smiled in anticipation.  
A soft smile spread across his mother’s face,

“Of course, sweetie! But you’ll have to pick some things up before you go.”

Dipper’s smile brightened, “Thanks! I’ll go tell him! But first, I should give him our phone number, yeah? Or our address? Both, maybe?”  
Nodding, his mother pulled a slip of paper out of her purse, along with a pen, and wrote their phone number and address. She gave the paper to the younger and he raced off.

Bill seemed relieved when he came back, “So?”

Smile somehow continuing to grow, Dipper handed the paper to Bill, “She said I can go! But I gotta go home to grab some stuff first. You can just call whenever you wanna come to pick me up.”

Bill took the slip and nodded, “Alright, cool cool. An hour or so sound good?”

“Yup! Well, gotta go, see ya’ later, Bill!” Dipper waved goodbye and ran off to his mother’s car. He was about to get into the front, only to find Mabel beat him to it. She stuck her tongue out as he sighed and climbed into the back.

They drove home and Dipper ran inside, all too excited for the night ahead of him. He’d never had a sleepover before! He knew what happened, thanks, Mabel, but he’d never had one with his own friends. This was probably because his only friend, besides Bill, just so happened to live with him and be his twin.

He grabbed a bag and began to pack it.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, and then a loud gasp.

"Dipper! Are you getting ready for a sleepover without me?!” Ah, yes, Mabel.  
Dipper turned to face her and smiled nervously, “Hey, Mabes. Yeah, uh, sorry about that.”

The older of the two sat down next to the younger and smile as well,  
“I’m guessing you’re going to Biiiii… William’s?”

Dipper looked at his sister with a confused stare, “Um, yeah.” He decided not to question Mabel, knowing it was probably nothing.  
“Sounds fun, bro-bro! Sleepovers bring people closer, this’ll be great for you guys!” she smile, showing off her braces. She brought her hand to her brother’s back and rubbed it, “So, find anything out about you and Willy?”

Dipper tensed and began to play with his hands, “Not exactly, I mean, I found out he has a romantic side, I think at least. It’s hard to tell. He kinda just told me about a sad future and a really romantic future. He also said he thinks about him and I a lot.”

Mabel squealed and hugged her brother, “Dip! He so likes you!”

Dipper just laughed at that, “Yeah, I already knew that.”

Groaning, Mabel shook her head, “No, Dip, he like likes you.”

He laughed again, “Yeah, I kinda guessed that once he said he wanted to be with me.”

Mabel froze, “HE SAID WHAT?!” her grip on Dipper tightened.

The shorter tried to shrink away from his sister’s shout, “B-but he didn’t say he wanted to be together right now. He said we couldn’t because we’re ‘weak and fragile creatures,’.”  
The grip on him loosened, “Well, just know that with whatever happens, I’ll be there for you, okay?”

Dipper was about to respond, but was cut off by his mother yelling, “Dipper! Bill’s mom just called, they’ll be here in about five minutes!”  
“Ok, thanks!” he yelled back.

There was a knock on the front door and Dipper grabbed his bag, hugged Mabel and walked out of his room. He saw his mom talking with Bill, who looked scared. Weird.

The blond noticed Dipper and brightened up, his once nervous smile become genuine.  
Dipper walked over to him with a smile as well. After saying goodbye to his mother, the brunet walked out with the blond.  
They both climbed into the back of Bill’s mom’s car.

"Hi, Dipper! So glad to finally meet you!” a wide smile was placed on a green eyed blonde. She started the car and began driving.

"Nice to meet you too.” Dipper smiled back and then turned to Bill, “So! What do you have planned for us?”

The younger blond smirked at that, “Just a movie.”

His smile faltered, “Oh. Well, okay.”

"Trust me, Pine Tree. You’ll love it.” Bill’s smirk grew, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel slightly scared.

The rest of the ride was silent, making the brunet feel awkward.

Once they made it to Bill’s house, the blond boy was practically vibrating with excitement. As to why, Dipper wasn’t sure.  
They all made their way inside, and the two boys went straight into Bill’s bedroom.

It was painted a light yellow, with a black door. The bed had black sheets and yellow pillows with white triangle designs. There was also a yellow blanket with black triangles on the floor next to the right side of the bed.

Posters of mythical creatures were hung all over the walls, and a few figurines of other creatures were placed neatly on a shelf that was full of books.

Bill flopped onto his bed, “You can just leave your stuff on the ground. We might end up moving it to the living room though.”  
Dipper nodded and put his bag on the floor, walking over to the bed and sitting down, legs dangling off the edge. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do, so they sat in an awkward silence. When he turned to face the other boy, he was met with an eyepatchless Bill. Dipper had only ever seen Bill’s other eye twice, and both times it was because he had asked or taken the eyepatch. So, he was shocked.

The shorter boy smiled at the blond, “I don’t know why you don’t like your eyes, they’re so beautiful.”

Pink rose to Bill’s face and he looked away, “You’re, like, the only one who thinks that. It’s not common, so a lot of people think there’s something wrong with me because of it. When I was younger, I didn’t wear the eyepatch because I didn’t think I’d have to. Which, I don’t, but it makes things easier.” he turned back, “Anyways, I didn’t wear it and everyone could see that I have a bright yellow eye. I thought it was a normal eye color, that it was cool, that people would gawk at it.” shaking his head, he sighed, “Boy, was I stupid. As soon as the kids saw me, they were scared. I didn’t know why, but I shrugged it off. Later, when the parents came to pick everyone one up, some of the dumb soccer moms saw me.” a grimace spread across his face, “They took one look. Their faces were unforgettable, and though it was quiet, I heard one of them call me a demon.”

Dipper’s brows were knit together, his mouth opened to say something, but he was cut off by Bill.

"That wasn’t the first time I had drove people away because of my fucking eye. My dad left us because of it too. Or, that was one of the reasons. I don’t care much, from what my mom has told me, he’s terrible and she’s glad he left.” he groaned and rolled his eyes, “I had to be homeschooled because of my eye, I didn’t have any friends, no one liked me. My mom was my only friend, I didn’t have it too bad because of that. She wanted me to have a new start, she wanted me to have friends, to not be lonely, to have a happy childhood, so she moved us here. I was worried at first, but…” finally, his lips curled up into a smile, “But you’re here. I’ve hardly known you for two months and you’re already one of the greatest things in my life.”

Dipper just stared in awe. Bill had given him his entire life story without him even asking. He wanted to smile back, he really did, but he was one of the only happy things that Bill had told him about. One of two happy things. Two. Dipper couldn’t count how many great things had happened to him, but Bill only had two.  
“Bill, I… I’m sorry.” the brunet placed his hand on top of the blond’s.

The taller only shook his head, smile widening, “No, don’t be. You’re one of the only people who let me forget about all that, I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am because of that.” he sat up and moved next to Dipper, throwing an arm over his shoulders and resting his head on the other boy’s, “You make me happy, Dipper.”

The shorter smiled as well, happiness washing over him. This was great! He had asked a simple question and was rewarded with a good mood that would last for a long while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending sucks, but I needed this updated.

**Author's Note:**

> //When the chapter is longer than 700 words and I get excited


End file.
